urban_deathfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke
Luke its main character of first season of Urban Death. After meeting Ralph he created the Prison Survivors Group, who he become co-leader of. He also haves a big bond with Lee, Kenny and he haves a huge respect to Jake for trying to save his life. Overview Luke its generally a kind and kind-hearted person with many good ideas, within the first Chapter he was seen to have no trust issues with Strangers and he was pretty calm. He is capable of being calm in serious situactions, but he also gives up if the challenge its too huge for him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Luke has killed * Numberous counts of Walkers * Numberous counts of Leapers * One Hoarder * Numberous counts of Bikers * Alex (Zombifed) Pre-Apocalypse Luke was a student of Art History Academy, with gives us fact that Luke liked history before the Apocalypse, it is unknown where he lived and if he got any family, but even through from the logical fact it is possible that Luke had family, beacuse people with famillies more often go to Academys Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Fear the new faces" In the first chapter Luke meets Ralph trapped in the Gas Station, Luke helps him but hoever the two strangers gets trapped in the Gas Station after the loud shoot from AK-47 made the horde follow the location of these two, after the horde gets inside Ralph insists to use roof as escape, Luke gives Ralph a boost to the roof and then Chris gets his hand to reach Luke, saving him. After that they both travel to Ralph's Basement and spend the night there, Luke discovers that Ralph its a drug dealer by finding out whats in his Basement. In the end of the day Lee calmly knocks on the door and incloduces himself to the group. Ralph didn't trust Lee at first with made him spending the night in locked room. After that the team with Lee who gain Ralph and Luke sympathy travels to San Fierro just to find out that the road its blocked with Leapers, The leapers attack Lee and Ralph but Luke succesfully takes no damage in the Ambush. The team escapes to the Forest just to find Asriel who won't speak at first, the team its sardined by Walkers who got attracted by the Leapers, Ralph hoever makes up Motolov Cocktails and burns the walkers along with most of Forest, the team its caught in fire, Ralph and Luke quickly escape but Luke goes inside the fire when he find out that Asriel and Lee are still inside the fire, after all Luke succesfully saves Lee, but there was no sign of Asriel who dissapeared. After that the team rests in a House near the Countryside and rethinks thier entire plan. Ralph nearby breaks up but then Luke insists of a good place for a base. After that Chapter 1 ends. "Hello Neighbour" In the second episode and in the timeskip of 3 months Alex joins the team, it is unknown hoever how he got recruited. Ralph and Luke fight off a block in the Prison with police bats and Riot Shields, while Alex and Lee was barricading the main gade, after a while Lee and Alex are send on a scavenging mission while Ralph and Luke stay to defend the prison. After a while two cars arrive that contain Bikers who come here to raid the Prison, Ralph its suprised by the strangers and gets quickly caught while Luke hides inside the Prison block and figures out a Plan. While Luke its hidding one of the Bikers carries unjured Ralph inside the Prison to loot it and find Luke, Luke finally decides to show himself to give Ralph a distraction, while Luke distracts one of the bikers, Ralph slashes head one of the Bikers, causing the Biker death, in the distraction and confusion Luke grabs the Biker rifle and kills the biker, the two groups enchange gunfire, causing Luke to get shoot in the shoulder and one of the bikers to get killed, the last biker retreats, hoever the Prison got taken over by the Walkers who heard the gunfire. Alex and Lee comes back to the Prison just to find out its destoryed, Alex and Lee helps the duel escape the Prison that its overrun by Walkers, they stole one of the bikers Car and drives to unknown location. After a while, the team finds a shack, inside the shack they find Kenny who have a big distrust to the team, while talking, Bikers find the team and ambush them, no one dies but the whole team along with the newcomer Kenny gets imprisoned in a factory that its Bikers HQ. After that Chapter 2 ends. "Trapped in Hell" Ralph and the Group gets inprisoned in the Factory, and the Bikers inform them about the rules in the Factory, Gary and informs Luke about the execution, after that the Group gets locked in a door they sleep. Luke notices that Ralph isn't with the group with made him sad, Kenny desperactly tries to escape but it only causes the Bikers to get irrated and slightly beat Kenny. In the next day Bikers find Ralph and beat him up badly, with also caues Luke to get beaten after he breaks the "No Talking" rule. Rest of group its led to cafateria while Ralph and Luke are helped by Jake who decided to betray his group just to help the team. Jake sabotages the factory with causes the Factory to get overwhelmed with Walker, and Luke, along with Ralph and Jake escapes. After that Chapter 3 ends. "Trying to Survive" Luke gets trapped in the Hospital, but Ralph gets the walkers attention and saves that. Luke and Ralph decides to go to the Park, just to find out that Lee and Kenny are there too. They decide to go to the Factory yet again to search for Alex, Jake and some Guns in the way. When they go inside they fight the walkers and zombifed walkers inside. And after that they find zombifed Alex. Luke quickly puts him out of mercy, as it is the only right thing to do, they also find Jake who was scavenging scraps here. When the group want to leave they find a strange girl whose name its Clementine and she leads the group to Airport, sadly for them, the Airport its infected and everyone gets sardined by the Walkers, the group quickly runs to one of the buildings and climbs them. To escape, Clementine proposes to use Walker Guts to get out of the infected Airport, the plan works, but Ralph panicks, grabbing attention of the walkers to the group. Everyone desperactly fights, but Jake and Clementine runs to unknown location and they are never to be seen again. With extreme luck, the remaining group survives and runs to the Pawn Shop. But sadly this isnt end of the group dangers, walkers attack the group and try to get inside the Pawn Shop, hoever this time the Group decides to fight. After a long fight Luke sees that Ralph accidentaly killed Lee by throwing a walker at him, Luke comforts Ralph and convices him to escape, Ralph, Luke and Kenny escape from the Pawn Shop. After that Chapter 4 ends. Relationships Ralph Ralph was the first person Luke meet, and he was the person he spend the most time with. Luke didn't had any trust issues with him, and thier fresh meet-up relation got even better when they both helped each other while trapped in Gas Station. Luke deeply trusts Ralph and he is best friend for him. They both always help each other, even through they got splitted three times. Ralph also kills the walker in the Hospital with saved Luke's life. Lee Even through Ralph didn't spend so much time talking with Lee, he was the second person he meet and second person who he spend the most time with, Lee and Luke always had friendly relation, even when they got meet Lee calmly agreed to everything Ralph and Luke says. Alex It isn't sure how Ralph meet Alex, but they have a very strong relation, most of facts that insist that Ralph and Alex was very good friends its fact, that Alex wanted to volunter to get executed insteant of Luke, and that Luke was really sad while killing zombifed version of Alex. Kenny Kenny and Luke seem to had a bad relation when they got meet, and they had some moments when they was semi-enemies, when going to Factory they both was arguing about how bad the situaction can be, the arguing transformed intro insults, but even through that, Kenny and Luke have a pozitive relation, while there is no moment that proved Kenny and Luke relation, Kenny trusts Luke, and Luke trusts Kenny. Jake Luke have extremally huge respect for Jake, without Jake Luke would be dead, with caused them both to be really great friends, athrough thier friendship was very short beacuse Jake along with Clementine got lost and was never ever found again. Luke really respects that Jake saved his and Ralph's life, with caused Luke to mention Jake in Chapter 5 (Chapter 5 its in progress by the way) Asriel Luke and Asriel had very short relation, Luke always through Asriel its mysterious, but after all he tried to save Asriel life. Asriel dissapeared from the Chapter pretty quickly, with caused that Luke didnt had chance to meet him better. Gary Luke deeply hated Gary, Gary was the one who tried to kill him and the one who badly beaten up Ralph. After Gary inprisoned the entire group and almost killed Ralph Luke become extremally hated towards him. Luke was happy when he found Gary corpse in the factory, and he mentioned how bad Gary its while inspecting Lee's blasted leg. Category:Survivors Category:Main Character Category:Prison Survivors